Episode 856
Competition FTW We discover a fun new tautology on today's show (you know, competition...for the win?), have a fun time goofing off with Brian Tong, rail against Apple's decision to include HDCP restrictions in its new MacBooks, and rejoice at the arrival of Netflix streaming on the Xbox 360 (minus a few select Sony movies, ahem). Also: India takes on Google in the Earth-spying department. Yeah, India! Go, India! Stories Apple’s new MacBooks have built-in copy protection measures (thanks Mager!) *Apple’s new MacBooks have built-in copy protection measures *Apple brings HDCP to a new aluminum MacBook near you Psystar antitrust claim against Apple dismissed *Psystar antitrust claim against Apple dismissed Microsoft’s new Xbox experience launches, Netflix users go wild *Microsoft’s new Xbox experience launches, Netflix users go wild *New Xbox Experience launches, looks great, Netflix integration fails Netflix streaming on Xbox doesn’t include Sony Columbia Pictures movies (thanks, Anu!) *NXE Netflix streaming loses Sony's Columbia Pictures movies Quality pays: Hulu trumping YouTube *Quality pays: Hulu trumping YouTube *When Will Hulu Catch YouTube? It Already Has Microsoft to offer free consumer security suite *Microsoft to offer free consumer security suite A drink backed by a sports (gaming) hero *A drink backed by a sports (gaming) hero PC Magazine goes out of print *PC Magazine Goes Out Of Print *Ziff Davis To Close Print PCMag, Focus On Online; Still Looking For Options For Gaming Division Indian space agency, Isro, to roll out a rival to Google Earth (thanks, Phil!) *Indian space agency Isro to roll out a rival to Google Earth Woman wants a cyborg eye! - BTONG contribution *Artist wants cyborg webcam eye Voice Mail Dwight the T-Grip:true Hollywood battery stories Paul from Verizon:why the BlackBerry rocks! Email The re-start of the One Laptop Per Child Give One Get One program Hey Buzz Crew, I’ve been traveling so I missed a couple podcasts, but I don’t think there has been a mention of the re-start of the One Laptop Per Child Give One Get One program this past Monday (11/17). I’ve been wanting to get one of these laptops for a while mostly because I think they’re interesting and I want to help out the program. I know the OLPC folks got a lot of grief last time they offered this program because they didn’t really have the logistical infrastructure to handle the delivery of laptops to people who bought them quickly and some people had to wait months to get theirs. This time however, they’ve teamed up with Amazon.com and things look like they should work much more smoothly. I placed my order with Amazon and I should get mine by Friday. I’m sure there are listeners that would like to get a new NetBook/E-reader. And I think the keyboard is waterproof so in can be a great conversation opener for chatting by the pool (Chris from Austin). So deploy the Buzz Brigades to help kids in developing countries get a great tool for education. Julian (San Diego) http://www.laptop.org http://www.amazon.com/xo kill 2 birds with one stone ''' Hey JaMoTo I was listening to episode 853 and 854 Re: The Wii speak application and then again on to the subject of the software companies not liking pre-loved games. If the companies don’t like the idea of pre-loved games why don’t they have their own way of buying back sold games. This would allow people to get the same value from their games as trading their old games to EB etc… But allow credits to the new games. This would kill 2 birds with one stone so to speak. Plus with the idea of saving the planet. Think about the latest game being made out of our old games. Love the show. Jon “The Student” Australia '''oh wait… never mind Hey Buzz Gang, Just wanted to tell how impressed I was with the new NetFlix add-on to the Xbox 360. The quality is very good, particularly on cartoons. I just hope they update it so you can add stuff to your queue without a computer. I would hate to think the Xbox is just as dumb as a TV tuner and can only passively show videos. That would be as stupid as having a super gaming computer that’s hooked to my TV and my network that can’t browse the web… oh wait… never mind. Take Care, Kelvington ‘Remote Spy’ I have to disagree that the ‘Remote Spy’ program is significantly different then EA’s DRM. Well, on a technical level at least. Both should have EULA’s stating don’t use their program illegally. Both are meant to be put onto a computer you have legitimate access to. Both change how your computer works and that change can be percieved as negative. An unauthorized user can install both of these programs without permission by owner of the computer. Both have removal issues. Both can have legitimate uses. In the discussion the case was made for business sales of this product, but for private sales one completely legitimate reason for a spy program that quickly comes to mind is by parents monitoring their children’s computers. I’m sure there are other things people can think up, but that’s my strongest legitimate use point. In the class action lawsuit (http://www.courthousenews.com/2008/09/23/Spore.pdf) it states that the irremovable DRM is not disclosed (properly/at all) in the EULA and even if you made a case that it didn’t inappropriately phone home, the fact that it can prevent legitimate hardware/software from working is malware like behavior that occurs after an uninstall of the game itself. In both cases when looking from a certain perspective they are put in a good or bad light… but if the government goes after one they should be going after the other. Ben @ Nova Scotia